


Waves of Change

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, MerMay, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Fire Emblem Mermaid AU. Prince Leo travels to Hoshido for a party in Hoshido. Things seem to go wrong at every turn. Even worse, he and a strange prince merman prince seem destined to fight.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Mishaps as Sea

\- Leo -

Leo had never been one for long voyages across the ocean. It wasn't that he wasn't curious about it. Beneath the surface, it was a vast world that hardly anyone had ever explored. Hoshido, the lost kingdom of mermaids. 

Most of this wasn't true, of course. There weren't any mermaids. Not any outside of fairy tales anyway. Humanoid like creatures that could swim faster than any human could. That could walk on land and blend in with the populace seamlessly at times. They sometimes had scales and gills. Pictures of beautiful scantily clad people filled books and tapestries. 

It didn't make any sense. So many of the things that people did for fun didn't make sense. 

His father didn't like fairy tales. Neither did Leo for that matter. He liked things he could research. Real things that produced results. The oceans were sort of that. Though fairy tales could be telling. They depicted culture and the way that civilization wanted to be perceived. Leo had a feeling that Hoshido wanted to be perceived as a peaceful and open people despite their bloody past. Everyone wanted to feel better about themselves. Leo couldn't exactly fault them for it. The war was after now. But he certainly didn't trust any of those people. 

As tired as he was of fairy tales, he was happy to be sailing across the ocean in a way. The islands of Nohr were beautiful. Well maybe beautiful was overselling it. They were dark, barren, things barely grew there. Even after the war, after the treaties and promises between nations, unpleasant rumors spread about the place. Still, it was Leo's home. His family, his whole life was there. But who knew what countless discoveries could be made in Hoshido. 

Maybe Leo could have gotten excited if he wasn't so nauseous. The sun was too bright. All the rocking that the boat gave him motion sickness. He could only bring so many books with him on their voyage. Those infernal birds up in the sky squawking make him want to grab a tome and shoot them out of the sky. 

Maybe he'd be more excited if they weren't traveling all this way for a party. More words between people he barely knew. Couldn't care less about It had been so long since he'd been to Hoshido. If something wrong happened, which Leo was sure it inevitably would, then they'd all be trapped there.   
Maybe he'd be more excited if his retainers weren't jumping around making fools of themselves.

"Well, milord, would you have rather traveled by wyvern?" Niles asks Even though they both know that Leo would hate that even more. He's leaning over the railing happily watching the side.   
" it's not too late to ask Lady Camilla to-"He starts but Leo doesn't want to hear it.

" I don't want to travel by Wyvern, Niles. Besides the fact that we are almost there. My sister needn't come and rescue me as if I'm some sniffling school child."

Niles smirks. " I'm sure that your sister would happily come rescue you if you desired."

" I don't need rescuing." 

" Of course not. Though perhaps from the sun? I don't think I've ever seen someone's skin change color that quickly." He says eyeing the little section of Leo's arm not covered by his clothing.

It is becoming increasingly apparent to Leo that sailing isn't one of his strong suits. Continuously, he pulls his cloak over his shoulders. Though a part of him wanted to take it off. Hoshidan air is irritatingly warm this time of year.

Niles leans up against the rail. Staring off into space he looked so irritatingly content. He closes his eye. " If you'd like I can fetch some suntan lotion and apply it for you, M'lord. Maybe help you apply it on your more sensitive areas."

Leo scowls. "Niles I will throw you off this boat." He's probably spoken those same words in one way or another at least 30 times. Each time his retainers have found a new way to irritate him. The vague thought that they might be trying to distract him from the hell that is the boat ride crosses his mind. He refuses to believe that. 

The archer hums as the boat continues to rock.   
" Ahh well. It's just that its going to be a long, bumpy, wet journey. So you'd best hold onto something and brace yourself."

As if the sea wants to signify Niles's point, the ship rocks.

Leo huffs. " I'm fine, really." He grips the side of the rail anyway. He needs to get out of here. If Leo hasn't thrown up or threw up then he might as well keep going on ahead  
Odin comes out of a door, smiling excitedly. Leo is almost certain he leaves and then comes back minutes later for the dramatic effect of opening the door and yelling.

" Our fated journey across the seas begins continues, I see! What beautiful sorcery it is to allow us passage across this beautiful land? Everyday that we sail atop these waters we defy our gods will. The delicate balance of nature and man! The-"

Niles groans dramatically. " Can't we throw him overboard instead, Milord?"

"Hey," Odin yells.

Leo smiles slightly. "I'd still like to throw you down there as well."

He stretches his arm. The sky is peaceful now at least. At the very least, Leo can use his brief knowledge of boats and sailing to know everything is alright. For now. As alright as anyone can be in one of these floating metallic deathtraps.

There wasn't anything to worry about, well not now at least. Guards were posted, their course was set.

"I'm going to read," Leo says quietly. The sun's rays are going to bake him alive. He knows it's not possible of course 

"If you need someone to watch you throw up just call," Niles said. 

Odin had already started talking about fate and heavens crusade and all sorts of things Leo didn't feel like listening to at the moment. 

_____  
The ship creaks. To make matters worse it started to rain. Water pounds against the window. Leo's book is opened onto his stomach. He doesn't remember closing his eyes. He supposes he's fallen asleep. Not for long. Not long enough. They still aren't on dry land. At least it wasn't enough for him to have a night terror. 

Someone above screams. To slow for his own liking, Leo scrambles to his feet. He starts to run up the stairs. Niles, stands their covered in blood, his.bow at his side. 

" M'lord Leo, nice of you to grace us with your presence." He whispers with a smirk, Steps out from behind the wall partially and fires.

"Niles, what is going on? Are you alright?"

He wishes, for one of the first times that he could heal. He curses himself for sleeping

" Don't worry, it's not my blood. We're getting rammed into from all sides, someone is really after your head."

It isn't anything out of the ordinary to battle ruffians. Dead bodies line the deck. Yet another reason for Leo to hate the ocean. The ship wobbles whenever he tries to cast magic. Maybe if he projectile vomits on his enemies they'll surrender. Still it doesn't take long for he and his retainers to get the upper hand. They dispatch the last of the pirates and decide to loot their ships.

" Are you sure your ok, Lord Leo? Oden asks far too loudly. 

They rummage through paperwork and treasure. 

" I'm fine," Leo replies. Really he's exhausted, nauseous and irritated. Leo hasn't had a good night's sleep in months.  
He hardly felt like dealing with pirates today. Sure, they get what's coming to them but they shouldn't have been his problem to deal with. Could the kingdom of Hoshido not do anything for itself? Their nation was bountiful. It almost made Leo jealous, though he would never admit to it. No matter how healthy the place, crime finds a way to leak through. 

Leo sits now, on the side.of the ship. He wants to hide back in the corner but he'll have to get over his fear at some point. Besides, if he has to listen to Niles and Odin fuss over him anymore he's going to jump into the ocean. 

A rough wave shakes the boat. The waters of Hoshido are clearer then Nohrs, even when blood pulls on the surface. There's something strange in the water. Leo jerks forward, wanting to see. Instinctively he grips onto the side of the boat. But his hands are wet and the side of the boat is slick. He falls into the water. 

How careless he's being. He thinks at least until he tries to scream and he can't. Someone is pulling him down, covering his mouth. Was drowning to pleasant a death? Does he have to be mauled as well?

Leo hates the water. Oceans especially. When he gets back up there, Niles is going to call him a wet rat and Odin will probably stick even closer to him then he already is. 

He can't focus on his foolishness or he'll really sink into the waves. He tries to no avail to cast magic.   
Slamming back first into the water takes whatever wind he had left in his sails out. His asialent grabs his throat. Leo growls. He isn't going to die here in the middle of the ocean to some mystery attacker.   
The currents pull him down further. The salty water stings his eyes fills his lungs. He tries not to panic. Get back to the water's surface. Dispatch his attacker. Do something. He's sinking. Swimming upward for only seconds and then getting pulled back down. He's never been the physical type. He's always prefered magic. If he were stronger.   
Images of his family flashed through his mind. How he's failed them. 

No. Leo is being stupid. He won't let whatever is attacking him. Raw magic crackles through his veins. At his fingertips. He will not die here.

Something grabs him by the shoulders now. He thrashes, the instinct to fight still with him.  
But whatever's attacking him is strong. It wraps itself around his waist.   
Leo must be hallucinating because the next thing he hears is. " Calm down. It's alright. Don't do that. "

Hallucinations rarely make sense but this one is awful. He's not alright. He can't be calm. He's drowning. Dying. Something is trying to kill him. 

His attacker's voice is so smooth. Musical almost. It sounds like one's heard before. " Breathe into me, ok? Can you do that?" His voice is soothing yet conceded in a way. Maybe Leo doesn't like it after all. 

" Why should-" Leo opens his mouth to speak, stupidly. 

He knows he must be hallucinating now because the next thing he knows, he's being kissed.

Air flows back into his lungs. His eyes fly open. Before him is a handsome long haired boy. Leo must be hallucinating because the boy has a tail. A red fin that splits at the. Like one of the mythology creatures in some of Leo's not so favored books. A merman. 

This can't be real. Was he the one attacking him.

Leo hasn't been kissed many times in his life. He doesn't have time for romance. He likes to think that this is just mouth to mouth. Even though a merman has his tail wrapped around his waist, Leo tries to rationalize things.  
The merman presses in further with his tongue. Leo makes a noise the sounds terrifyingly like a moan. 

He feels better now. Warm and fuzzy. Calmed. When the merman pulls him upwards Leo swims with him. It seems his strength has returned. 

" Listen to me, prince of Nohr," the merman's voice is harsh now. His hand trails up Leo's throat. " If you or your family do anything to harm the people in Hoshido then I will come and kill you myself."

Leo feels his magic ready to come to his aid. Before he can do anything, he feels himself being pulled again.   
They leap into the air, higher than humanly possible. Leo lands back up on the ship, he coughs out a ragged breath. 

It all happens so fast that he almost isn't sure it's happened at all. But he's wet and he can hear the sound of the merman splashing back into the water. There have been threats on life before. Never as strange as this.  
_________

" Niles, he's up there! He jumped back on the boat," Odin yells.

Leo's ears ring. His hands grind into the wood floor. Tears fall from his eyes. Death isn't something he should be afraid of. Yet this time, he really felt he was going to die. Even worse, he had no control over the situation.   
.  
He's quick to compose himself. He stands, wobbles, and leans up against the railing. Water drips down from his hair into his eyes. He brushes it back. Irritated by the feeling. 

He needs to say something. Get to the bottom of why and how there are half fish people in the bottom of the sea. There are so many things he wants to ask. 

Niles and Odin come up the side of the boat right when Leo opens his mouth. 

He runs to the side of the boat, angrily, cursing. His body moving too slow for his liking. Leo can't even make out the shape of him in the water. How quickly he disappeared. 

" Lord Leo are you alright," Odin and Niles appear behind him. The three of them are soaking wet. 

Leo nods because there's no way he's going to admit he was rescued by a mythological creature. Or almost killed. Perhaps a bit of both. He would be teased, relentlessly for the rest of his trip. He isn't even sure it happened himself. 

There are strange things in the world but sometimes it was better to keep them to yourself. 

______________

Eventually they change out of their wet clothes. Leo apologizes once but he leaves the details vague. Was what he saw really real. Now that he's in dry clothes, on the shaky but solid floor of a boat, holding a nice cup of coffee, Leo is sure everything is alright.   
He was hallucinating before. Sleep deprived, on the verge of death. But he's better now. He can think more clearly.   
About those red shimmering scales and that fluffy light brown hair. 

He shakes his head. No it can't be true. But who was that boy? He looked so familiar. Could it have really all been a dream?  
Yes, it. could. Leo told himself. How stupid was he to even have feelings like for someone who overpowered and threatened him, real or fake.

Niles voice interrupts his thoughts, thankfully. There isn't much for him to think about "Do try not to strain yourself, Lord Leo. You don't want any more frown lines showing up."

Leo sighs. That's the least of his worries.

Odin stares out at the horizon. " Fear not! For our voyage across the seas is almost at an end. The warm embrace of dry land. Of the warm Hoshidon soil will soon be upon us!"

" It isn't too late to throw him into the ocean," Niles chuckles.

" No, I think we can keep him for now." Leo says smiling a bit. Things are going to be fine. As fine as they can be when your about to go to Hoshido for the first time in forever. 

_________


	2. Tails in Hoshido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Leo finally start to talk.

Leo isn't a particularly religious person. So he can't say that he's grateful to the goddess for getting them in one piece. It was the ship and the somewhat adequate knowledge of sailing, navigating through the harsh weather and threat of bandits. Merfolk. Delusions.

Now that he was on dry land again, he could really think clearly. There was no such thing as merfolk. 

He glanced back at the sea, scanning. There's nothing there aside from unmapped treasures, rocks, materials, and fish. 

Leo turns back around. Takes a deep breath of irritatingly tranquil Hoshido air and steels himself. 

They're in foreign territory now after all. He is a prince. There is no reason for any of this. 

Leo suppresses his annoyance on the ride to the castle.

"Ah, Lord Leo," Niles says, smirking and looking off into the distance. " If we'd have ridden wyvern's we'd be there already."

" If we would have ridden on wyverns I would have pushed you off by now."  
Leo says rifling through one of his bags until he finds the book he's looking for.

" Oh, you wound me. Well, I'm sure that your siblings will make you go with them once they find out you got attacked by bandits and almost abducted by a merman."

" They aren't going to find out. Because we aren't going to find out. We aren't going to tell them."

" Aww, am I rubbing off on you, then? You know I could always-"

" No," Leo waves his hand in the air.

"Well," Odin chimes in. " I believe that Niles has a point. Not about whatever he was going to say, But… um, we should try to relax. These foreign lands are filled with beautiful and possibly. For, before you know it, we will be at the party immersed in friendship and- ow. Niles why would you strike me?!"

Niles clicks his tongue. " Only one of us can be delusional at once. Our prince is dreaming of mermen abducting him and that's more than enough. Though I suppose sexual fantasies aren't out of the realm of possibility."

" Perhaps they will be friends, Niles. Not everything needs to be… sexual."

His retainers start to argue and Leo wonders if he should pray to the goddess that the carriage will crash. 

Hoshido is beautiful. It's totally different from Nohr. With the sunshine and colorful trees. Cobblestone roads and foreign birds chirping. Leo likes seeing it. He records the things he's seen. Even though he already has books upon books at his study at home. He's glad to experience things first hand. Not that being able to read in his study in the nice quiet wasn't fine too.

___

They need to stop the carriage. One of the horse's shoes has broken off. Leo groans and gets out. They tell him it won't be that long and honestly he doesn't care either way. The longer it takes to get to the castle, the better probably. Though it would be good to get this whole thing over with. 

Leo waits by a tree. 

The whole day is going absolutely terribly.   
He hears someone crying. Slams his book shut and goes to investigate the sound. Hoshido's topography is so different from Nohr's and it's a disconcerting feeling to not know where he's going.   
The cart is fixed and his chase ends. 

" Did you wander by yourself seeking a quest, M'lord?" Odin asks.

" Chasing mermen, again are you?" Niles smirks. 

Leo considers throwing himself out of the carriage. 

____

Eventually, they make it to the castle. There are all sorts of waiting and stuff because, as Niles is quick to remind Leo yet again. " If you hadn't decided to take a boat we would have been here days ago."

So he grumbles and waits.

There's a young man about his age staring at him. Angry brown eyes, hair pulled back in a ponytail. The very same that dragged him in the water. They glare at each other. Leo feels his magic stirring at his fingertips. His heart races. 

That thing underwater, it couldn't have been real. It's time for them to go inside, and Leo isn't going to get caught chasing shadows in front of the Hoshidan royal family.

____

Maybe it's shadows that are chasing Leo. He's in the hallway, just trying to use the restroom. And there's the brunette again.  
Leo huffs, stepping forward into something that could very well be an assassination attempt. 

He's not a merman. In fact, he probably never was. Leo wants answers.   
" Hey," Leo shouts. " Stop."

The brunette's gaze turns sharp and murderous as it did when they'd first met.

" And who exactly put you in charge?" He snaps.

Leo doesn't think he's a murderer, in his foreign clothing and angry looking face. He's just a brat.

He steps closer, touching Leo's hand before he can pull away, then moves back as if he's just been burned.  
There's something dark in his eyes, like the first time in the water. 

Leo's magic crackles. Readying himself for whatever this is. The brunette shakes his head. " I have better places to be than here," he snaps, before running away.

He doesn't know what to make of it, or why his wrist burns. Once the party is over he's going to look for the brunette again. 

___

Elise is the only one out of all his siblings that seems really excited. She and Azura. At least Azura looks excited compared to how she usually looks.. Xander looks uncomfortable but only to Leo, presumably because he's spent a lot of time with him.

It's hot and humid and if Leo has to talk to one more person he's going to pass out. Honestly, wearing Nohrian clothes like this does not go well at this temperature.   
But everyone's all about keeping the peace between their kingdoms now. No matter how brittle and physically taxing it may be. He'd wanted to send a letter. Not come himself. Because goddess knows that Xander and Camilla are better at playing the part of royalty then he is. At least the part that involves smiling and acting pleasant. 

There's a ball now. People are dancing. Eating and generally having a good time already. Leo isn't of course. The soft sound of the stringed instruments and people speaking a language he doesn't know as well is palatable. 

Leo meets people he wishes he didn't have to remember the names of. It's terribly awkward but Leo tries to be more socially. Niles and Odin smile at him from across the room and Leo's afraid that if he doesn't then they'll come over and try to talk to him. 

There's Ryoma, the oldest prince, and Hinoka the oldest princess. Both of them with red hair and the same almost tired looking smiles as Leo's siblings   
The younger pink-haired sibling, Sakura, looks very nervous. In stark contrast to the white-haired princess Corrin who just seems happy to be here.   
He's aware that his father is out there somewhere, as is Hoshido's queen.   
There's supposed to be another one. Takumi, Leo thinks his name is. 

And then suddenly, there's the angry brunette walking through the dancehall. Wearing fancier clothes then he was before. Speaking to the eldest prince in angry whispers. Niles taught Leo how to read lips. But their backs are turned and he can't quite make out the words.

It doesn't matter, because seconds later the two princes are walking towards Leo. And he wishes desperately that he was further away. The brown-haired prince turns. Leo has seen him before. All over the place and at this point he's almost convinced he's a terrible assassin. 

Leo would tell himself that he's being stupid. Takumi looks at him with a look of thinly veiled disgust. Leo doesn't know if it's because he too hates to be at parties. Or if what happened actually wasn't a dream. 

"Hello," the brunette says. Like he doesn't want to be here at all. Or Leo could be projecting his feelings on the man who seems close to him in age.  
Or, the thought comes to him as he forces himself to relax. He could stop making observations and attempt to have a conversation. He did tend to over-analyze things. The people of Hoshido wouldn't be so stupid fo send an assassination after him out in the open. Sure, they had their codes of honor and things of that sort, but they weren't stupid. 

" Hello," Leo answers back.

Ryoma smiles at the two of them. " This is prince Takumi."

Leo has to make a very conscious effort to not look surprised.

Ryoma starts to walk away and Takumi looks like he wants to go with him. Takumi huffs and bites his lower lip.

" You," Takumi says. His voice really is different. Ryoma's is different. There's an accent there that Leo doesn't hear a lot. It's starting to get on his nerves. 

" You're prince Leo.``  
It's a statement. Leo doesn't say anything in return until they're just staring at each other and it's clearly more awkward then it needs to be.

" You're prince Takumi," Leo replies back stupidly. He just doesn't know what to make of it. 

Takumi smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes. He gets closer to Leo and it's just too close. Leo wishes he wouldn't. His mind dances, full of merman, near-death experiences, and drowning.   
" Are all Nohrians this good at conversation?" 

Leo feels the urge to glare. He feels the urge to summon his magic and attack Takumi. But he's almost grateful, to encounter someone here that isn't walking on layers of eggshells. Which is weird, even to Leo but he's definitely been out of sorts as of late.

" I've met the rest of your family and they don't seem nearly as rude as you are." Or as attractive, but Leo chases that thought away.   
None of them have almost tried to kill him. 

" Would you follow me?" Takumi asks.

Leo looks at him. It's probably a terrible idea. But if he really did just try to kill him on the boat, then he wants answers. Leo has his magic. Niles and Odin are there. Everything will be fine. And if it isn't, then it's nothing he can't handle. 

" Where do you want to take me?"

" Just come and see."

Leo doesn't like to be bossed around. But he does have questions and they won't be answered standing around here.

_____

Usually, it takes more than five minutes for Leo to outright hate someone. He supposes that Hoshidan prince has that going for him. Takumi leads Leo through a hall. His shoulders are tense. His ponytail swishes back and forth. His hair looked fluffier in the water. No. There was no water. Leo had to get it out of his head.

They come to a room. Leo looks around. Probably a library or something. 

" Would you close the door?" Takumi asks in a way that somehow seems rude despite barely asking anything at all.

" Is this where you intend to murder me?"

" You are a guest," Takumi says like he's said the words a thousand times and they don't mean anything to him.   
Takumi looks around the room for a moment.

" We've met before, haven't we?"

" If you're trying to ask me something then you should ask it."

" I just did."

And it's suddenly like a very terrible chess match. A game of shogi. Leo thinks that's what they play in Hoshido. 

" You tried to drown me yesterday, yes."

Takumi glares at him. 

" No. You fell off your boat and I saved you. Someone so inept at sailing shouldn't do so in the first place."

Leo knows that your eyes can play tricks on you. Maybe he'd imagined Takumi being a merman. He bites his lip involuntarily. He hadn't hallucinated the kiss.

Takumi licks his own lips. He flushes. 

Leo feels like he's won something but he doesn't know what it is. He's content to just stare down at Takumi and watch him squirm. 

" I saved you."

" After you dragged me off the boat."

" Well, you're here in one piece." He says, like the words, unfortunately, are implied. 

Leo almost says, I don't want to be here. But there's diplomacy. 

" I didn't know you were a prince," Takumi says. Irritatingly, he walks over to a jug of water on the table. 

Leo stays where he is. " Would that have made a difference?"   
And he hates that he's still there. Asking questions to this rude prince he doesn't look like he wants to be there either. He's curious. He needs to know what happened exactly. 

" It would have made things easier… That's for sure…..If you weren't one."

Takumi pours water in a glass. Leo thinks his hand might be shaking. He grabs a chair and pulls it back towards where Leo is. He can't make out why.

Takumi sighs. " We have to get married."

He looks serious. Leo has to force himself not to laugh. He scoffs instead. Takumi's blushing a little and Leo hates that he finds it kind of cute. If he wasn't such an ass. Isn't that what people say about Leo? Behind his back. As if he isn't adept at honing in on gossip. 

If he was more like Xander, then he wouldn't be such a pain. It's a good thing he'll never be king.

Takumi squints. " Are you going to say anything?"

" I don't usually respond to nonsense. No. It's a waste of time.

Really, he needs to get it together. There are a lot of things he wants to ask. The pile in his mind grows at an alarming rate. 

" Of all the people…" Takumi nearly growls. Leo agrees. " I wish I wasn't serious." He sighs. " You're cursed."

Leo wants to go home. 

"What are you-"

" We're both cursed now … Actually. I didn't want to show you this… but I guess you won't be happy until I do."

Leo is about to tell Takumi that he won't be happy until he's back at home. He doesn't. 

Takumi holds the cup in his hand. Takes one finger, dots it in the water, and puts it on his forehead.  
Leo thinks it's very strange. And even stranger, Takumi starts to look like how he did when they were both under the water. Scales, sharper teeth, nearly glowing eyes. He falls back in the chair with an irritating sigh. But he's graceful. Beautiful. Not that he wasn't before. 

Which is completely irrelevant. 

Leo's lip throbs. His chest aches. The place where Takumi touched him burns. 

" I wish I was joking."  
________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I decided to continue writing this for Mermay.   
> @Tavitay on Twitter


	3. Agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo asks for answers.

Takumi stares at Leo. His hands are clammy. They look that way anyway. Scaly and tightly clasped together. Wet even though neither of them are underwater. Slightly hidden but sharp looking claws. He sits in his chair. Hair moving wildly like it was when they were under the sea. 

Practiced prince posture, that Leo nearly winces at because it's a position he's had to take many times. And just as Leo usually is, Takumi is tense. His jaw is tight. His tail flops back and forth restlessly every once in a while, as if looking for water to swim in. Shinny, beautiful yellow scales. He can only see a little bit of Takumi's chest. Wonders how far down the scales go. 

Has Leo been staring at him? Maybe. Definitely for scientific purposes and not anything else. 

When Takumi speaks, Leo can see little fangs.

" Are you going to do anything besides stand there and stare at me?"

Leo has to force himself not to bite his lip. " Apparently you're a merman," he scoffs. " Observing you is an important part of the process."

" Still don't believe me?" His eyes look sharper now, lined with little yellow scales. " Or are you afraid." 

Leo doesn't want to believe Takumi. Not particularly. Even more than anything else, he wants to punch Takumi in the face. See how the supposed curse would take things.

"No," Leo says without clarifying which he's answering. 

Takes a step forward. He can't be afraid. Won't allow himself to be. Forces some edge to his voice.   
" I'm not some dandy at a county fair, Prince Takumi. The world is full of things. Things that seem mythological but are actually real. Kitsune, Wolfskin, Dragons, Stoneborn. Theoretically, merfolk could exist. If you're sitting right in front of me like that... it's either an illusion or the truth. We are going to find out which, then proceed from there."

Just saying things isn't going to make them happen.   
Takumi looks dumbfounded for the briefest of seconds. At least someone's buying into his, what he hates to admit, bluff. Leo doesn't know how he's going to prove anything exactly. This could very well be some sort of elaborate Hoshidon ruse. He has to do something anyway.   
If Leo isn't methodical, in control of his emotions, then what can he be?

Takumi almost growls. " Don't act like that's not what we were already going to do anything…" 

Leo doesn't say anything at first. His sentence nearly sticks in his throat.

"Tell me… why would we need to get married." He doesn't know what sort of answer he was expecting.

" Don't think that I've fallen for you," Takumi snaps. It wasn't that. Leo thought Takumi was annoying before. He's completely sold on the opinion now.

He stands to his feet. The transformation short-lived. Leo would be impressed by the quick time it took for him to change back. 

Takumi steps forward. When did they get this close? Those angry brown eyes stare back at him. He bites his lip, presses them together into a thin line. 

" When you fell out of the boat…" I used CPR on you."

" The boat that you dragged me out of.."

"That's… part of the curse…I think... Sometimes… I… I don't remember the things that I'm doing. He sounds genuinely sad.

"Still, I know I wouldn't have tried to kill you. Even though I didn't know were a prince… and I definitely wouldn't have then… Who would want our countries to go to war? Hmm, I'm strong but I'm not some violent sociopath who kills people for no reason." 

Of course Takumi would say that, Leo thinks. What sort of idiot would just openly admit they want to go to war? Still, it isn't like Leo particularly wants to go to war either. 

Out of habit, he asks.  
" Why should I believe you?"

There are a million reasons why he shouldn't. Why wouldn't someone from Hoshido try to force a marriage like this, he thinks bitterly.

Takumi shrugs. " I just told you. If you don't believe me then I can't force you to agree.

" But if we don't break the curse… you'll be stuck with me forever."

" That doesn't sound…" he wants to say good. Instead. "... like anything I've ever heard."

Takumi glares at him. " It's magic. You're a mage aren't you."

" I'm a sorcerer actually."

" Oh, excuse me." Takumi huffs.

Leo rolls his eyes. Eventually, someone's eyes are going to get stuck like that, if it's possible. 

" I know of hexs of course… None that require you to get married to your target."

Takumi blushes, seemingly in frustration. He looks away. He's been glaring at Leo for so long that he's almost accustomed to it now. 

" Because I'm sure that you know everything," he says angrily. 

Leo snorts. Feels like zapping Takumi with lighting magic. " I know when I'm being conned, sure." 

Takumi huffs. Leo cuts him off. " Show me again. He demands.  
" What?"   
" Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." He states. " Now," he says. " You can say whatever you want but… if what you're saying is really true then I want to see it… closer. I need to feel you"

Takumi stares at him blankly. 

And by some miracle, he keeps the embarrassment out of his voice. " For science, obviously. "

" Why else would we," Takumi snarks. 

Leo wants to stab him. But they're supposedly stuck together and if Takumi isn't lying, Leo doesn't want to take his chances.

Takumi closes his eyes for a moment. " Fine, he says. Dips his whole hand into the water this time. " Don't do anything stupid," he warns. " I'm an archer but I can hurt you from a close distance too." 

And he's sure he knows what Takumi is thinking, Nohrans are scoundrels. 

" Noted." 

He gets distracted briefly, watching Takumi's change. His legs sort of glow in the light. When they were underwater, the light seemed almost purple. Now it's clear and light blue. Leo makes note of it. In fact…

Leo steps closer. Starting again. Trying to keep his breathing even. Scales. Just like a reptile. A wyvern. And if he'd rode a wyvern this wouldn't have happened. Would Takumi have tried to kill someone else? Leo isn't going to think about that. Despite what the brown-haired prince says or doesn't say isn't all that reassuring. Who knows what would have happened. 

Takumi is still slumped over in his chair, looking absolutely miserable now   
Leo digs into his pocket. "It's a notebook," he states. 

If Takumi is relieved or frightened, he doesn't show it. Just glares at Leo as he squats down, trying to look as close as possible. 

" You just carry notebooks around with you?" He says after what sounds suspiciously like muffled laughter. 

Leo has an excellent memory. Still. " I don't like to risk forgetting things. Especially things like this."

He thinks it might be a good idea to cast a silence spell. Bind Takumi's hands. Something. But Leo is driven by his curiosity. Who knows why Takumi is doing this exactly. He doesn't feel particularly comfortable with his neck exposed.   
His collar turned in the right direction thankfully at least. Still, these hot formal ball clothes Are torturous. 

Takumi's kimono sort of falls open to the sides at the intrusion of his tail.

" What's your younger sister's name?" Leo asks.

" ...Sakura. Why are you asking me that?"

" I can tell if you're lying or not." 

Takumi snorts his displeasure. 

He reaches up and touches Takumi's wrist. His heart is beating rather fast. He almost thinks to tease him. But this is for science. They don't have time for unnecessary things. 

It's for science, Leo reminds himself, as his fingers practically burn. Takumi fluctuates between moving towards Leo and moving away. Almost thrashing. " Stop that," he says and it sort of comes out as a whine. 

Gods, it's electric. Irritating how it almost does seem like some sort of magic. How Leo suddenly wants to do more than just touch Takumi's wrists. He kicks that thought out of his mind.   
" Look. I wouldn't agree to this and then start to lie. Just stop doing that." 

Leo stares at Takumi, who's doing a terrible job of controlling his breathing now. Blushing. He'd find it funny if he wasn't feeling the same thing as well. 

So caught between wanting it to end and needing more, Leo decides to pull away. 

He curses himself internally. They've barely even started and he feels lightheaded.

___

"Does anyone else know?"

" Why? If I say no are you going to kill me."

Leo touches one of his sails idely. Takumi tenses. 

Yes, I'm going to kill a prince on foreign soil. 

" No." He says not hiding his irritation. " Why don't we agree to not kill each other… Things will probably be much better if we do. At least for now, until we've sorted this out."

" I don't trust you," Takumi says. 

" Of course you don't. I don't trust you either." Leo says rubbing his hand down Takumi's tail. Smooth scales shimmering in the very dim light.   
" Unfortunately for you, you're the reason that all of this happened."

Takumi huffs. " I didn't tell anyone because I thought I could break the curse myself."

Leo rolls his eyes. What a stubborn fool. He's certainly gotten Leo involved. 

Takumi shrugs his shoulders. There's something he isn't telling Leo.   
" It's not going to be very helpful if you don't tell me everything."

Takumi huffs again. At the rate he's going he's going to be out of breath soon.

"You've been using the water to transform…. Is that the only way you can control your powers?"

"No… It just helps. I don't know why… But…"

" But?"

"It's stupid. "

" Can't be any more stupid than any of this."

Takumi shrugs. " I wasn't born like this you know." 

He does. Or at least he assumed anyway. Leo touches one of the fins on his arms. He can obviously breathe above water, despite having gills. 

" Look, let's just… if we pretend to be in love then the spell should probably break."

"Very reassuring." 

Probably, maybe, love. There wasn't anything reassuring about any of it. 

Leo feels really miserable, because his father certainly knows how to fabricate hollow romances. Nothing good ever came of any of that. Leo reaches up and touches the gills where Takumi's ears used to be. 

" Do you have any better ideas? Ugh… Ow," he says and his teeth grind against each other. 

" You are fine," Leo mutters. Leo wishes that he was. 

" We can proceed with that plan for now…However, you should know that I won't be here forever. Marriage is…" something he hates? Something nothing good ever came from?

Takumi agrees thankfully, even though Leo didn't finish his sentence   
." Because, believe it or not…. I do not wish to die with you. If I'm able, I'd like to make sure that your curse is broken. If we can get some better trade agreements between our countries it would be good."

Takumi laughs coldly. " At least you have your priorities straight."

" I do. I would like to… mend the rift between our kingdoms, get you free of this, and then free myself of you."

And maybe, if they pretend to be in love, Leo can use Takumi as an excuse not to dance in these awful balls. 

" Fine," Takumi agrees. As if he has any other choice anyway. " I really don't know what you're talking about… when you said that I tried to kill you."

Leon thinks to himself. He'd been waiting for Takumi to try and kill him again. The whole time. His magic nearly slipping from his grasp, expecting to have to fight. 

Still, there could always be an attack later. Leo isn't so stupid that he trusts Takumi. At least they have common goals. 

" Fine," Leo says with a shrug. " But if you do it again it won't end well.

" What nice Nohrian hospitality," Takumi huffs.

" You can only give as good as you get," Leo replies. 

He finishes up his examination. His hands burning and his face flushed the whole time. 

This is going to end very well.

______

They pretend to date.  
Grow more comfortable around each other.  
Takumi tries to kill Leo in the middle of the night. He stops and jumps out the window.   
Leo goes after him. They talk  
Takumi tells him about the curse. He starts crying. Leo tells him he needs to fight.   
Takumi says he only cares because he wants to be rid of him.   
Leo says that he's stupid. Because at the very least he's glad he met him, even though it's under bad circumstances. Because they're friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! (:  
> I'm @Tavitay on twitter!


	4. Dancing or Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi continue with their plan, which unfortunately isn't much of one.

Eventually, Leo knows that they'll have to leave the library. He hopes that Takumi knows too. Not that it particularly matters. Neither of them seems to want too exactly. Leo likes library's and really, in here the only person that Leo has to deal with is Takumi. Takumi who is currently scowling at the wall with his arms crossed.   
The ball is unpleasant enough as it is. Off in the distance, Leo can hear music even still. Suffocating. Irritating.   
Takumi probably did it by accident but this is a convenient place to be. Most of the books are in Hoshidon. Which is actually extremely disappointing because Leo can't read the language as fluently as he'd like. The thought of bridging the game between cultures was always interesting. The knowledge that was revealed about other people enticing. Leo hadn't always had time. He doesn't have it now. 

He'll have to study more. How long they're going to be staying here, he doesn't know. The part of himself that isn't miserable or trying to figure out how to deal with the situation is almost painfully curious about the culture here. Excited even. He should get a hold of himself. 

His eyes dart to a bookcase. Finally deciding to break the silence. " Do you have any books about mermen?"

Takumi laughs humorlessly. " None that aren't fiction."

" I'd like to see them." 

" I'd like to not be cursed," he grumbles. Still, Takumi brushes off his clothes and starts to search.

Leo rolls his eyes. 

" Do you really think that you can learn anything from these stories?" Takumi says while looking through the bookshelves. Frowning as if Leo has just asked him to do some terrible amount of work. He frowns a lot. Not that Leo is much different in that regard. 

" I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't," Leo replies. To which Takumi just scoffs. 

Leo wanders too. He may as well. He sighs, picking up a book of Hoshidan sea charts and some other ones that seem interesting. 

" I can show you where your room is," Takumi says after a while. Holding a book in his hand and glaring at the shelves. "I'm sure someone else could… but I probably should because we're-"

" Yes… we are." Leo finishes. Takumi scowls at him before returning to the books."Is there… anything you… don't want me to do?"

Takumi crosses his arms. Presses a brightly colored children's book into his chest. " There are tons of things…. but as long as it helps break the curse. I don't care enough to list them." They stare at each other.   
Leo doesn't think he's ever met someone so good at looking so attractive while miserable. 

Leo holds back a groan. 

" You…? Takumi asks. 

"No." Yes, but Leo doesn't feel like listing anything either.

"Good." 

A few minutes later, they're out of the library. 

__  
And of course who would be standing there but Niles and Odin. Some brown-haired guy that seems about their age. An angry-looking dark blue-haired girl. The brunette seems friendly. Otherwise, Leo would have started to get the feeling that Hoshidans scowled at each other for fun. 

The blue-haired woman smiles when she sees Takumi. Leo can see the hate in her eyes when she looks at him. 

He makes a face that isn't quite a frown. More neutral and probably a little condescending. That's what people say about him behind his back. He doesn't care.

Leo grabs Takumi's hand. He feels warmer in an instant and it's extremely irritating. Still, It seems appropriate, giving the ruse they're trying to perform. Thankfully, Takumi doesn't pull away. Surely, they have to show people that they love each other. Leo didn't think it would happen so soon but if an opening presents itself, you should take it. 

Then he curses himself because people don't usually move this fast. They should be more secretive. He isn't really sure. Romance isn't a subject he's particularly versed in. It feels awful, not knowing exactly what to do.

Maybe if he'd read more of Elise's sickly sweet romance novels, or Camilla's more scandalous ones then he'd know a little more. The thought of asking Niles for any sort of advice makes his stomach turn.

Something close to a minute has passed. Takumi's skin is warm. Almost sizzling. Leo lets go. Hates how he doesn't want to. 

" What are all of you doing here?" Leo asks to no one in particular but he looks towards Niles and Odin. Niles is smirking because of course he is. Odin smiles at the brunette. The blue haired woman looks like she might kill them. It might be for the best. 

" Hmm well," Odin says. " After you vanished, Niles and I commenced a search for you. ...We found ourselves… hmm… misplaced from this realm. Roaming the halls of this magnificent castle. Until, a chance encounter with Prince Takumi's retainers where we resumed our mission together." He sounds excited. At least someone is. Still, Leo doesn't know why it's so hard to just say they were lost. Well it is Odin so it actually makes sense.   
" They are Hinata and Oboro," Odin says gesturing over towards them.

" Yeah," the brunette, Hinata chimes in. " Niles is an archer like you, Lord Takumi! And Odin is… a mage of the dark. Isn't that cool?"

Oboro elbows him in the side.   
" You're being loud again…" she says. She then looks Leo up and down in thinly veiled scrutiny. 

" Well if we can't be loud in the palace then where can we be?"   
" Outside?" She offers with a sigh and a palm through her hair. " Now shush… You're embarrassing Lord Takumi. Lord Takumi…" 

Takumi stands there like he's used to this whole scene unfolding. Leo's used to, not that it makes him feel bad or anything.

Oboro continues speaking. "Prince Ryoma is looking for you."

Takumi places the books in Leo's hands and stares at him in what must be the most unconvincing attempt at fondness he's ever seen.   
Thankfully they won't need to be near each other for a while. It's dizzying. Maybe now… Leo can think.

" I'll see you around then," Takumi says. A smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Neither does Leo's. 

" Hopefully so. Very soon." He lies. At least the situation finally calls for something that he's good at. 

Takumi turns. He and his retainers walk down a hall.

" The Hoshidan prince's vassals showed us the way to your room. It was destiny that we should happen upon-" 

Niles pokes him in the elbow. Leo can't complain.

" Well libraries then?" Niles says, still smirking. So that's what the kids are into these days. 

"Not everything needs to be sexual," Odin says as he has countless times before.  
Now Leo can complain about that either. Now he knows his ruse is working. To some extent at least. 

Niles continues to smirk and look at Leo contently for no reason.   
"That prince did give our liege books. Dragged him away from a party to do so. If anything would make our prince do anything sexual… it's that."  
Odin frowns. Leo sighs. Niles let's out a short laugh. It's almost like they're still in Nohr. Only now he has a cursed prince to deal with. And love, a topic he's never wanted to delve into. 

He thinks he should tell them what's going on. He trusts them after all. Trust isn't always a reliable reason to do things. It might be best to keep things between him and Takumi, much as he doesn't want to. At least for now. 

____

Their rooms are nice. Completely different from Nohr obviously. Low to the ground cushiony red beds. Odin sits down on one. Apparently, they're comfortable. Mats made out of what seems like a strong green straw. Bamboo everywhere. The dark sturdy-looking wood of Nohr replaced by a light flexible thing. He sets the books there.  
Leo's room is next to Xander's.

" Should we head back to the ball?" Odin asks.

And no one has to say that if they don't Xander will be annoyed, Camilia will be worried, Elise will be sad and Azura will be disappointed. Even though they should know him well enough to know that he hates balls. Would rather be studying, learning something. Investigating the curse. 

The curse that he can't tell anyone about because he'll seem mad. Leo may very well be mad at this point. 

Isn't there supposed to be a link between love and lunacy? Maybe.

" Well, boyfriend, friend, husband… whatever… I'm glad you're talking to people who aren't us," Niles says. Staring at Leo like he's trying to solve some sort of puzzle. Leo wishes that they were solving a puzzle. 

"Heh, not that we don't both like you. But it's good to get out and experience things."

" I wholeheartedly agree…" Odin smiles

Leo shrugs. It's never bothered him before and for a moment he really wishes he didn't have retainers that made every aspect of his life their business for absolutely no reason.

" I'm going to go back," He says

Odin makes an exaggerated gasp. Niles makes an irritating humming sound.

" I don't want to hear it," Leo says as he stalks towards the door.

At least that if they're around other people, he won't have to hear them say any more irritating things. 

\--

People are still dancing. Apparently, Leo and Takumi haven't been away for as long as he thought. Or the people of Hoshido really enjoy dancing. His stomach growls and he eats some strange cold fish over rice. It must be Hoshidan cuisine. Leo wonders if Takumi likes this. Then is irritated that he's even thinking about him. Tries to rationalize his thoughts. He has to think about him to break the curse. Pretending Takumi doesn't exist and being angry isn't going to make anything better. 

Takumi is watching Leo. Staring at him from a little across the room. Not quite smiling or perhaps he's trying to but he's a terrible actor. 

Leo walks over, because Oboro has started glaring at him and he doesn't think that this is the best pretend love atmosphere. 

Leo hates romance. He'd thought so when he was younger, just listening to books. It sounded unnecessary and disgusting then and it feels the same way now. He's sure now. Especially after whatever this situation is. He hates acting but he's determined to be a better actor then Takumi. Surely that shouldn't be much of a hurdle. 

" Hi," Leo says awkwardly. More awkwardly then he'd like.

" You're back," Takumi says in a quiet and still somehow irritating tone.   
" Yes, I'm back." Leo frowns. 

It was better when they were apart. When they stand next to each other and they're aren't touching, his skin trickles. 

" Do you want to dance?" Takumi asks. It sounds so out of place. Leo realizes quickly that Takumi only wants to because he must know he's bad at it. He also realizes that he's glaring at Takumi. He stops. Smiles instead or at least looks more neutral. 

He does not want to dance. In the slightest. Never has. Especially not now. So the words he says now feel forgien and heavy in his throat. Just like everything that had been happening for the past few hours. 

" Yes, Prince Takumi I would." 

Leo wonders briefly, how two men are supposed to dance together. 

Takumi takes his hand. It's hot and tingly everywhere. Even worse when they get out towards the dance floor and are even closer. 

Takumi places one of his hands around Leo's waist. He quickly decides he hates the sensation. Even though his body likes it apparently. The fact that he knows that by the way he placed his hands, Takumi is trying to lead. Leo wants to lead but it might actually be for the beat because he isn't a very good dancer.

"Do you know how to waltz?" Takumi asks. 

"Yes." Not really but why would he say that. 

The music starts. It's some irritating Nohrian thing that brings Leo no comfort. 

Takumi is graceful. Leo doesn't like to admit it. Would never admit it to Takumi. The way he moves. Quick and decisive. Like some sort of battle. Fitting because that's what their relationship feels like. Leo thinks that he'd like to see Takumi fight sometime. He uses a bow, but it's supposedly a magic one. Which is actually fascinating. 

Leo doesn't like the way Takumi moves. Like he's trying to force him to slip up. Leo refuses to. Like Takumi is somehow sneering at him even though he's shorter. He is sneering at him. Glaring at him. Making sure to watch for any mistakes. Leo's never been more glad to be taller than someone in his life. Which is extremely petty. 

" Is that the best you can do, Prince Leo?" Takumi whispers into Leo's ear right as the song is about to end. 

He acts like a man who doesn't care if he's cursed and Leo isn't the one trying to help him. At least Leo knows or at least he thinks he does, that Takumi isn't faking it. No one could be this stupid and self-possessed to not try to be nice to the person trying to help him.   
Or maybe he's playing some sort of long convoluted game. Leo doesn't know what he prefers.   
Yet he whispers. " I can show you the worst that I can do, Prince Takumi."

He wants to drag his nails across Takumi's back. People are watching. That's not an option. 

Takumi smirks. He looks unreasonable attractive doing that too. He is an idiot. 

" I'd like to see you try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! What's enemies to lovers without ballroom dancing (:
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


	5. Cryptic Coffee Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fake romance continues to go as expected, which isn't well. Even with his friends and loved ones interfeence. Almost as troublesome as Takumi, Leo and the rest of his siblings do have political duties to attend to.

After the dance, Leo and Takumi separated. And of course, Leo should have known that after attempting to fill the hypothetical pretend love quota, that the night wouldn't just peacefully end. 

There are still festivities. Leo never wants to hear another song or eat another bite of fish. He doesn't want to have to listen to emissaries droning on about whatever. On a good day or when he has to pretend to be in love for that matter. 

He doesn't want to see Takumi's smug face or his thinly veiled attempt at not looking irritated. He must look grumpy like that a lot because no one seems bothered. 

Leo should probably stop staring at him. Or maybe he shouldn't. That's what you're supposed to do to look at the person that you love frequently. Its pretend of course. Which still makes Leo think that his mother and any of his siblings' mothers and his father seldom look at each other fondly.  
He thinks of the expression that Odin makes when he's naming his weapons. Or when Elise eats cake and tries to model that. 

He should probably be thankful that they're having an over the top party instead of a blood-soaked war. Overthinking things isn't going to make anything better. Though it's doubtful things can get worse… by thinking things at least. There are worse situations than pretending to be in love with someone. His mother had needed to do the same.

With that depressing thought, Leo tries to relax. No, he can't do that either. 

So he tries to enjoy himself. Elise seems happy. She's running around, talking, and dancing with anyone that wants to. Which is surprisingly a lot of people. Xander and Camilla both look official but he can tell they're having fun too. Camilla has found herself some women in government that she seems to have made friends with. They're chattering away about dresses of all things. 

Azura was dancing for a while. Either father or her shyness put.a stop to it. Either of those possibilities are upsetting. Now she's sitting in the corner drinking Hoshidan tea.  
Men and women try to get her to dance with them to no avail. Even Laslow who ends up dancing with Selena instead. 

He's glad they're all having fun in a way. 

It occurs to Leo that he'll have to conceal the curse from all of them. Elise would never stop trying to ask Takumi questions about his merman state.  
Their cover would be blown. 

Camilla would take a bolt axe and do some very not princess-like things if she knew Takumi tried to kill Leo.

Leo doesn't think anything Xander would do could be anything less than terrifying. 

" You seem to be having fun," Xander says to him quietly at some point. Leo nearly jumps back. He has fun, sometimes. Maybe. It shouldn't be that hard to believe. 

" All those dancing lessons Father insisted on should be put to use sometimes."

That sounds like a normal thing to say. Leo isn't quite sure. He's lied about other things but he's never lied about anything love related. 

Xander nods. He smiles. Maybe he's under a curse too. " I'm glad you found someone to dance with."

Leo's initial response is to frown and say, " hardly." He doesn't do that because that would defeat the purpose of all the fake dating with Takumi in the first place.  
Which is unfortunate. Leo is in uncharted waters. He's usually intelligent. Quick with responses. Now he's blushing and looking off in the distance before nodding back. 

Maybe that's how he should be. But if Leo were really in love, he wouldn't be acting this goofy. Or maybe he would. He's never been in love. Not really. Which could work to his advantage. 

After all, if no one knows what he acts like when he's in love then it'll be easier to fake. 

Leo isn't used to Xander smiling and at him and staring in concern. Places a hand on his shoulder and removes it as quick as it came. 

" Be careful, alright."

" It's fine," he replies, annoyed. Even though it isn't fine at all actually. If Xander knew what was going on, he'd be horrified. 

Leo doesn't have to fake his annoyance though. He's lived through misery, infighting, and stupid power struggles between his mother and the rest of the kings' court. He's used to drama. Fighting. Having to hide things.

Xander concerned about Leo's fake lover is nothing to be concerned about. Well, maybe not nothing. The curse is a big enough deal. Then again, Leo has always liked dark that it would be the thing that kills him. He thinks bitterly. 

Pushes the thought away. 

" Are you sure you're alright?" Xander persists. 

Leo leans in closer. " I don't want to go to the meetings."

If your lies are built upon truths they're easier to remember. 

" If you would have flown here with us then you would be adjusted to the time difference by now."

Leo hopes that when this is all over, H  
He never has to see another wyvern again. 

He wouldn't be cursed, almost assassinated, tired or fake in love with Takumi. He would have never encountered him, with his long flowing hair and shimmering scales. Or his taunt muscles and annoyingly cocky attitude.

" Yes well we have business to attend to so we may as well deal with it as best we can," Leo replies. Partially to himself. 

____

The rest of the night goes by without incident. Leo thinks that maybe his retainers have finally stopped harassing him over his recently acquired love life. 

The day comes and his hopes are dashed. 

The bright early morning Hoshidan sun hits him in the eyes

" Lord Leo," Odin screeches. 

Odin likes the sun. Sunrises and warmth. He says it reminds him of his home. Wherever that is. 

Niles yawns and must smack Odin with a pillow because he yelps in overly dramatic pain. 

" You're loud."

" Ugh…" Odin groans loudly. He pouts and throws the pillow on the bed. "The two of you. Niles, Lord Leo. Aren't you both excited?"

No, Leo thinks. Too tired to actually do anything. He sits upon the strange Hoshidan style bed. Flat, made of some sort of straw.

He brushes his hair back and attempts to will himself awake. Neither he nor Nies are morning people.  
Odin is sort of like the human equivalent of a rooster in the mornings. Loud and excited. 

But, in this foreign environment, he's determined not to let the early morning defeat him. He gets up, staggers to the side, and glares at the sun through the little Tatami mats.

" No, Odin. I don't get excited by sunrises. But do you know what does?"

Leo blinks a few times and glares in Niles' direction. " Niles, I haven't even eaten breakfast. " 

" Mmm, and you know what you could do about that? You could eat breakfast with Prince Takumi."

Leo doesn't want to talk to anyone for the next few hours. He wants to wake up, wash his face, drink some coffee, turn off the sun if that's magically possible. 

" Aww, don't pout like that. He's going to learn that you're not a morning person eventually. "

" Why?" Leo says. Because he's sleep-deprived and it's the morning. He can't think right now.

" Ah, unless you're planning on just dancing together forever, I'd imagine that you want to further your relationship past that."

" You don't need to imagine my love life at all."

Niles ignores him. He smirks and shrugs. ," You're cute when you're like this, upset. It might be for the best because you're cranky a lot

Leo glares at him from the bed to no effect. 

" Unless you aren't interested in that sort of relationship…" Niles smiles and ignores Leo's annoyance. "If that's the case then you'll have to-"

" Niles if this is a sexual thing then you should cease before Leo passes out."

" I didn't want to hear you screaming in the morning but here we are." 

Leo wants to go back to sleep. Much as he doesn't like being spoken for, he doesn't want to hear anymore or Niles' nonsense this early. Or Odin's for that matter. 

There is a knocking on the door. 

Takumi's there. He has coffee. A pot full or a blessedly flavorful looking brew.  
___  
Leo blinks like he's seeing some sort of illusion.  
It's not but wouldn't that be nice.  
Takumi scowls. Or maybe he always looks this way. Leo has only really seen Takumi smirk. Which is inherently different. Because his family has told him so over and over again. He hasn't one for unnecessary smiles either. 

" Hello," Takumi says

"Hello," Leo replies.

Leo also realizes that he isn't smiling. He also realizes that his noisy retainers are standing near the doorway. 

Niles waves, they both bow, Odin with more energy than anyone should have at this hour.  
" Hello, Prince Takumi. Well, we'll just leave the two of you alone," Niles says before laughing again. 

His retainers have to pick right now to be cordial.  
Leo hears them leave through the adjoining door.

He turns his focus back to Takumi. 

" I brought you this for you."

He hands it to Leo.

" Why? And then, almost after the fact, thank you."

" Why," Takumi repeats, smirking. " Do people in Hoshido not know about giving each other things?"

' If I pour this over you I wonder if you'll change.' Leo doesn't say. Though it's just an angry thought, now Leo can't help but be curious if any liquid would help the change. In the stories that he's read, it's never been heard of for merfolk to shift in a bucket of tea.

He sighs instead and motions inside. " Do you want some?"

He realizes, far too late even with his sleep-addled brain, that he's just invited Takumi into his sleeping quarters. 

Even without coffee, Leo is capable of thinking rational thought. Takumi is a prince. He owns half these rooms technically anyway. It makes no difference where Leo invites him. Because, it isn't like they like each other anyway.  
So he moves inside and miraculously, Takumi follows him.

" I suppose that you're the golden standard in Hoshidon hospitality," Leo scoffs. People in Nohr are just as civilized as the people in Hoshido. He's tired of Takumi's attitude in more ways than one. And it makes sense that he'd say that rather than becoming enraged. 

" Sarcasm is a tool for the week," Takumi replies, unexpectedly.

Leo turns and rolls his eyes. The door closes behind them. " Then I suppose we're on the same ground in that regard." 

Takumi sets the pot down and they glare at each other. Leo thinks that Takumi is about to say something. He presses his lips together and narrows his eyes before he does. 

But they're wasting time snarking at each other. 

" Now that we're out of earshot… Tell me why you're really here." Though Leo's room could be bugged. He searched well last night and had Odin cast a thunder spell along the perimeter. It's probably fine.

Takumi pouts. " I don't know what things are like in Nohr."

'Obviously,' Leo thinks bitterly.

" There aren't any spies here."

" Really."

" That's what I said."

He watches Takumi sit on one of the cushions on the floor. His hair is long, he'd like to see it out from the confines of the tight ponytail it's in, except no he wouldn't. 

He wears a different robe kimono thing from before. It's dark blue and it looks good against his skin, objectively. 

Leo thinks back to the outfits Takumi wore for some reason. This one looks more casual. He wore a white one with gold trimming before. Lep wonders if he has outfits for just walking around, it's not his sleep clothes but it looks comfortable. 

Leo only has a few shirts and pants that will have to last him who knows how long.

Leo blinks a few times. These thoughts aren't particularly productive. He watches Takumi pour the coffee. He's fast, Leo might even go as far as to think that he's skilled. 

Probably something to do with being an archer. He must wrap his hands when he shoots. He doesn't have scars all over his hands as Niles does. They're soft for the most part. Callused in some places. Strong. 

Devoid of any scales at the moment. Nails cut and filed normally. Lack of sleep must be what causes Leo's thoughts to stray so wildly. 

He stares at the cup. Says his thanks. Because as annoyed as Leo is to see Takumi, it's nice to have coffee. 

He glowers down at the cup. It's not black but it will have to do. Sugar, so much sugar. He stares at Takumi who is drinking with a look of horror. 

It's even sweeter than the time Elise tried to make it for him. At this point, Leo doesn't care. He chugs it. 

" Do you usually drink coffee like this?"

" I don't drink coffee," Takumi manages to sound as if Leo has insulted his family. "I drink tea."

" I drink black tea sometimes." Sometimes meaning yesterday at the ball was all they had that he wanted. And when some Hosdiain embassies came to Nohr a while ago. 

" Me too," Takumi agrees, as if it bothers him to do so. " I put milk in it like a normal person."

" Plenty of people drink coffee and tea without sugar and milk."

" Yes, and plenty of people live in the world with incorrect food options. How am I supposed to know how you like to drink coffee."

Before Leo hurls the coffee cup at Takumi's head, he puts it down and speaks. 

'Well, they are soul mates now, unfortunate as that is.

" Don't you think that potentially someone would be spying on you? Maybe the person who put a curse on you."

Takumi's eyes flicker with fear. 

Leo's magic pulls at his fingertips unintentionally. It would be great to find the person responsible, attack them with a fire spell, and be done with it. 

" I don't know."

" You don't know, or you don't want to tell me. Because if it's the latter then you should reconsider your answer."

" Don't you think that if I knew that, I would have stopped them by now? I… I really don't know." Takumi looks upset, genuinely fearful despite his efforts not to be. 

Leo knows fear, he knows frustration. On both himself and others. 

He reaches across the table, without really thinking.  
When he touches Takumi's hand, he feels a spike of fear.

He reaches away. Takumi looks at his hand where Leo touched him, frowning. like he's just been lit on fire.

" Sorry," Leo mutters. Maybe it's a trick. Leo isn't fully convinced of course. But if this is the way that Takumi feels it must be awful. 

" Don't apologize. I just… don't like relying on strangers for help."

Neither does Leo. He understands. Or he thinks he does. But Takumi doesn't want or need his pity. They'll get through this, especially because, Leo doesn't want to be trapped here forever. 

" I don't want you to be paranoid, of course. That doesn't do any good. I just think…. it would be better if it were someone tangible. Instead of dreams or nightmares of curses."

" I know that."

" Good then… just keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

" Of course I am."

Leo finds himself annoyed again. No closer to finding any information about the curse. He isn't even sure if it's better to be awake and annoyed then half asleep and annoyed. 

" Maybe someone will do something suspicious at one of the meetings and we can end it early," Takumi says.

Leo isn't sure if he's joking or not. 

Takumi drinks the rest of his coffee and gets up to leave.  
Leo's retainers come back out from wherever they were hiding and now that he thinks about it probably eavesdropping. 

Leo sighs. " Not one word," he grumbles. 

Odin grins, Niles smirks. He hands Leo a piece of paper. Leo takes it.  
'Young love is in bloom. Fragment as a pot of coffee.' it says. Leo resists the urge to throw it at his head. 

_____

Leo doesn't know if Takumi is joking or not, but a nice fiery confrontation to end this god's forsaken meeting would be nice right about now. 

He tried to remind himself that this was a good thing. The analytical part of Leo's brain told himself it didn't matter if he was bored. He made an effort not to look as such. 

Takumi didn't and Leo glanced at him every so often. He looked positively grumpy. 

A feeling of annoyance crept up on Leo. He wasn't sure if it was because Takumi was annoyed or because he was annoyed that Takumi was annoyed. 

The meetings dragged on. From land resources, to dragon veins to military capabilities. For if Nohr and Hoshido allied and needed to fend off invaders. Maybe, in the case that Nohr and Hoshido went to war with each other. 

Both Leo and Takumi's families tried to skirt around that potential issue. 

Sometimes, like now Leo wondered what it would be like if he wasn't a prince who cared about the welfare of his people. If he wasn't so invested, he could just sit there and smile and nod every once in a while. Or draw little pictures like Elise is doing on her notes. 

So, as much as Leo wants to, he can't let his mind drift back to merman thoughts. 

At some point, Ryoma says that it's a problem that pirates from Nohr are attacking their borders. That isn't Nohr's fault that pirates are attacking. Leo doesn't like the implication that Nohr is some destitute wasteland. The people of Hoshido should be stronger. If they could defend their territories from pirates then it wouldn't be an issue. 

Pirates go where there is the most treasure and unfortunately, Nohr isn't particularly famous for that. They have good ore and metal. But a bunch of greedy starving thieves can't eat that. 

Xander conveys that with much more patience then Leo could muster now. They'll deal with the pirates themselves. And Leo has to admit, as much as he is starting to truly despite the sea, he'd rather be out fighting pirates then sitting here. 

Takumi does perk up at that. Is it some sort of merman instinct to be interested in the affairs of water? 

They end it, after talking about safer potential trade routes. Leo mentions that the route his ship took to get here was not one of those and everyone makes note of it. He doesn't mention the merman. Takumi doesn't look anywhere near his direction. 

Blessedly, it ends. 

Elise is one of the first to stand. She eyes the door, presumably about to push through the crowd.  
" Did you hear, we have the rest of the day for free time."

" Isn't that what you've already been doing," Leo teases. 

" H-hey," Elise half shouts. " Not true." She folds up her parchment that is filled with even more doodles. 

" I'm gonna find Princess Sakura. You should go see if Prince Takumi is doing anything."

Leo thinks about what he would be doing if he and Takumi weren't under a joint curse. Some people are sightseeing. Some are finding new foods to try and making new connections. Either Xander would drag Leo along to whatever political thing he's doing. Or Leo would be reading. He wishes he could go back to his room and read. 

Free time means mermaid curse mystery solving time. 

" Hey," Elise yells. Waving her hand in the air. Leo wishes he could fade into the crowd of people. " Prince Takumi over here."

Takumi looks at her and sort of smiles. He heads over towards them.

" What are you doing?"

" Go talk to him." She only sort of whispers. 

Why must practically everyone he knows irritate him with the prospect of friendship? Romance. Whatever he and Takumi were supposed to be pretending. 

" It's ok to need help sometimes," she says cheerfully.

" I don't need help." 

" Mhm, well Odin and Niles helped Prince Takumi talk to you," Elise says, and then she blinks like she wasn't supposed to say that.

Leo frowns and wonders what that's supposed to mean.

But he doesn't get long to think about it or to yet again be annoyed with his family. Because Takumi is advancing through the crowd. Yet again, Leo wishes he was back home, or at least back in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Trying to keep the burn as slow as possible is tough! Pinning is good, tension is good. Having to wait for kissing is sad. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


	6. Bumps on the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Takumi continue to argue and perhaps get other things done as well.

Leo's chest tightens instinctively upon Takumi coming over. 

Elise is still standing there. Maybe he and Takumi's acting is enough to satisfy her but it's still irritating. 

This is the plan. They're supposed to get people to think they're dating. Supposed to pretend to fall in love for the curse's sake.

Takumi smiles. Only slightly. The same fake expression that he wears when forces to speak at court. 

As if he can't be bothered to fake it.

Leo can't exactly blame him for that. He hates smiling like a fool for no reason. And he's been watching Takumi. Observing him really. Because he has to. When he isn't rudely saying something or pouting, he's difficult. Difficult in general and hard to read. 

But he walks over. Elise nudges Leo, grinning before curtsying and running away. 

How annoying. 

Now he's there and Takumi is advancing but there isn't a single strategy he can't think of that doesn't involve forced pleasantries.

___

" Hello, Prince Takumi," Leo says. 

Takumi's expression flickers to his annoyed one for half a second. He puts his hand on his hip, then takes it off, letting it dangle in the air. 

Leo notices that he's changed. In another one of those long robe kimono things. This one is a dark blue and it looks like a more casual one than before. 

" Hello, Prince Leo."

Leo braces himself for some sort of remark that he'll later consider an attack. Instead, Takumi sort of smiles, or at least he isn't frowning. Which must be an act. 

" Would you like to go sightseeing?"

Leo doesn't think he has any real choice in this either. He can't say no. Actually, he should have suggested it first. If they were playing a game of chess, this would be considered a check. 

" Yes." He agrees anyway. 

It's good for people to see them together. Leo can't say what he wants to without whispering. Even then who knows. 

" Let's go then."

Leo holds back an irritated eye roll. Besides, it can't be any worse than whatever Xander and Camilla are doing. 

Spending time with diplomats and listening to problems that will only go back and forth anyway. It would be exciting, because that's what they came here to try and do in the first place. Handle the problems Nohr and Hoshido have with each other. Only Leo's the only one of his siblings who can resolve this problem with Takumi. 

Leo decides to resign himself to his own battle.   
They go.  
___

Takumi starts to walk somewhere. Past all the people thankfully. So many nobles crammed into the place. Leo is all for diplomatic reunions, just not right now. 

He has to break the curse.

Eventually, they make it out of the hall. Back into the warm bright Hoshidan sun. 

Takumi glances at him once and then speeds up. They don't have to be around each other when they're not around other people.

" Where are you going?" Leo asks. He can't say he's completely familiar with the area but he's read about it in books, seen it in maps.

" The stables," Takumi says in an unnecessarily irritated tone. As if it isn't his fault they're in this mess in the first place. Leo reminding himself of that doesn't actually help matters but it does make him feel better. 

" What are you planning on riding?"  
He forces himself not to cringe. If he would have ridden one of those wyverns and not a boat here then the situation would be different now. 

" Kinshi," Takumi replies. No doubt talking about the flying magical beast that Leo has also only read about in books. Not a lot of Kinshi in Nohr. 

" Why? So you can push me off." If he's going to be petty he should take the time to phrase it better but the sentence is already spoken. 

Takumi turns, so smug and irritating that Leo wants to push him to the ground. It won't get him anywhere but he'd love to do it regardless. 

" What, are you scared?"

" Tsk, of you and your giant birds? Hardly. The people who talk the most are usually the ones incapable of action."

Leo speeds up and glares back. 

" If you want me to fight you so badly I will."

" It's not like you were able to kill me the first time."

This is getting them nowhere. Only Leo would like to see Takumi and his magic bow in action.

" I was possessed."

" Excuses hmm?"

" What do you know anyway? You're just a mage."

" I'm a dark knight."

" A mage on a horse then."

" Even if I were a mage I wouldn't be just a mage. I'm skilled in dark magic. It shows what you know about magic anyway, mages are externally strong."

Takumi shrugs. " A mage is only as strong as they are until a sword runs them through."

" You could, hypothetically, say the same about archers."

" You'd be wrong. …And I'm a Kinshi Knight you know."

" Archer on a bird."

They're both standing there now. Takumi with his arms crossed and his angry pout, Leo with one hand on his hip.

During all the meetings, it's not like they could argue like this. Not that Leo necessarily wants to argue in the first place. Takumi says a lot of foolish things and it's not like they can talk like they do when they're alone. 

" This is getting us nowhere, literally and figuratively," Leo remarks. 

Takumi glares at him like he's only just barely stopping himself from saying something rude.

Leo has no interest in being insulted. But just as annoying are the people who heap false praise in his lap.

" Well," Takumi starts. "We should fight anyway. To see who's stronger. I'm stronger when I'm not… it would be different now."

Leo wants to argue. Because Takumi under the curse was strong and just nearly killed him.  
But that would mean admitting his own weakness. 

" Fine."

" You're a dark knight?"

" That's what I said."

" Then we'll take a horse."

" Why should I ride you there?"

" Would you like me to fly there myself? Kinshi are faster and you don't know the way."

Takumi looks so smug, smirking a little as if he's won some great competition. 

" After all," he says. " It's not my fault you're afraid of heights."

" I don't trust you," Leo counters. " So if you push me off in mid-flight, the chances are lower on horseback."

Takumi turns around again, glaring. His hair whips in the warm Hoshidon breeze. 

" I don't trust you, either. And it's not like I couldn't be stampeded to death."

" You won't. We did call a truce, can't you remember?" 

Takumi frowns.

Leo smirks. 

" Whatever. Let's just go."  
___

They get to the stable which do have admittedly nice horses. And yet, it's only a couple minutes before another argument breaks out. 

" You don't know how to ride?" Leo asks. He watches Takumi pet one of the horses. He saddles it himself and Leo wonders if there's someone that would do it for him. Hoshido doesn't seem short on servants or resources. 

Leo likes to do things like that himself after all. 

Takumi glares at him, all smiles at the horse.   
" Do you always ask irritating questions?"

Leo smirks. " If you have such a problem then you should probably work on getting better yourself."

" I don't need to ride horses. I could but I don't need to."

You're wasting time, Leo thinks, stepping forward. Takumi scowls at him and up close, it's a little amusing.

" Do you expect me to ride behind you?"

Leo hasn't thought of that. Takumi can either ride behind him or in front of him. Either isn't particularly good. It's fine, Leo tells himself. No reason at all to get flustered. 

" I expected to be leaving minutes ago." He climbs up into the saddle. Putting an end to the conversation.

Takumi glares at him before jumping up himself. 

He doesn't really settle, holds onto the sides.

" You'll fall," Leo says.

" You don't need to worry about me," Takumi replies, the irritated pout of his clear in Leo's mind. Takumi's breath is warm on the back of his neck. Leo wishes he'd worn a collared shirt. 

The fact that Leo isn't worried is heavily implied. " If you want to fall, then suit yourself."

" I don't need your permission to- Ugh, just go."

__

They get to a road near the coast, Takumi barks out directions to the main road. With the sun twinkling on the water, warm sea air, vegetation growing everywhere, animals and people walking around happily, Leo thinks it might be a nice place. Different from Nohr. 

Not that Nohr isn't a nice place. It's just different. Dark, harder to grow things. With people who actually have more to do than just fish and laze around in the sun. 

He thinks of things, holds the reins tight in his hands to distract himself. 

From Takumi, whose voice is right in his ear. Who apparently must be holding onto the saddle with pure thigh strength. 

Takumi huffs. Leo nearly startles at the movement. 

"When you're an archer you need to constantly be on the move," he says. " Fujin Yumi allows me to move faster than a normal bow. But I don't like to rely on any weapon."

Leo considers this. Takumi running around, shooting with his wind bow, flying in the air on the kinshi. 

" If you have to only rely on a weapon, then you need to get stronger, yes."

They agree with each other. Which is almost as strange and distracting as the wild kinshi flying around, or Takumi's breath still on his neck. 

" Well-" Takumi starts up, in that tone of his that Leo comes to realize means he's ready to argue. 

Leo jerks the reins. The horse moves over a bump in the road."

Takumi makes a noise, not quite a shout. His hands go to Leo's waist. His body close and firm. 

Leo stops himself from making a nose as well. They've been close together before. What does it matter? It isn't like he hasn't seen all of Takumi before. 

" You did that on purpose," Takumi accuses.

" Your roads are bumpy."

Takumi is still there, pressed up against him.

" And you weren't holding on property."

Takumi tenses and then moves away. 

"Our roads are fine. We're not even in the mountains and your roads are bumpier than mine." 

Leo only barely resists the urge not to attempt to throw Takumi off the horse for real.

" Maybe you can't drive," Takumi accuses. " I've held onto mounts in battle just fine."

" We aren't in battle now, are we?" Leo retorts. 

" Always with your questions." Takumi huffs. 

But he doesn't say anything else obnoxious so Leo counts that as a win.   
__  
Takumi leads them to the outskirts of town. They hitch the horse to a post and the whole thing seems incredibly low key.

Leo doesn't know what he's expecting exactly. An assassination attempt, someone shouting about the horrors of the royal family, political unrest, vindication concubines. 

None of that happens. Though the day is still young. 

They walk into town. Takumi strides confidently and Leo has fallen in behind. 

He decides, for acting purposes, to walk beside him. Leo doesn't know where they're going exactly. It probably doesn't matter, they're supposed to be sightseeing anyway. 

" You're not terrible at it," Takumi says.

" Of course I'm not," Leo replies without any clarification. Though he suspects he already knows. 

"Riding. I thought you would have gotten thrown off."

And you decided to let me get on the horse anyway? Leo thinks

" No. Riding… sort of runs in my family anyway."

Xander knows how to ride, of course, Leo needed to. Only by the time, he'd started, it was already too late to really be good at it. So Leo started learning magic. At least Xander didn't have any interest in it. What did he need it for when he had Siegfried and his lance skills. So whenever Leo held a sword in his hand, he was still worried he wasn't doing well enough.

When he looks back up, Takumi is looking at him. He looks beyond, at the store to his right.

" Horseback riding is pretty standard in Nohr Anyone should be able to do it."

Takumi glares at him again. " In Nohr." He repeats.

Hoshido's cavalry isn't much compared to Nohrs. 

" Though I suppose we shouldn't be walking around glaring at each other," Leo says as he moves closer and shifts his expression into a more neutral one. 

" You're the one who- ugh." Takumi crosses his arms and uncrosses them quickly. 

" Whatever."

For a moment, there is silence. Takumi looks around with interest. There are shops with bows, tea sets and all sorts of things. Colors, people laughing, children playing games. It's different. Warm and foreign. Like Takumi, minus the warm part. 

Merfolkness aside, almost minus the foreign part. Leo has been watching Takumi, learning his mannerisms. He's quick to fight and get defensive. Leo doesn't know why he finds that amusing, but he does. 

" What do you think?" Takumi asks. Still looking in the other direction and smiling a little.

The town is beautiful. 

Leo still thinks he'd rather be back home playing chess. 

Most likely referring to the city but possibly not. After all, why would he care about Leo's option? Leo watches him. As much as he watches the tourists and passersbys, merchants and exchange of exciting looking goods.   
There are more people because of the conference. That's good. Though having random well Nohrians around doesn't necessarily give him any peace of mind. 

They are supposed to be pretending to be dating. Perhaps that's Takumi's reason. Takumi can't possibly care in reality. 

" Tell me what this is all about?"

" Most people come here to shop." Takumi seems amused. He smiles and looks over his shoulder. " Most people who like each other tend to know things about one another. "

That makes sense. 

" Though rather just you than a bunch of other nobles."

" Just me," Leo replies annoyed before impassively adding. " Numbers-wise, I suppose that makes sense."

" Are you hungry?" Takumi asks suddenly. 

Ambling around can be better with food in hand Leo reasons.

" Yes," he replies skeptically. 

Takumi sort of hums, then crosses his arms. 

" Do they not feed you in Nohr?"

Leo's eyes narrow. " If we're going to have this conversation I would rather have it with food."

Takumi stops at a food stall and buys some Hoshidan food that Leo's only read about in books. 

They sit down slightly off the roadside.

Horses are clopping past. He can see the waves crashing up against rocks. 

It's nice.

" You eat a lot of spherical foods," Leo replies instead. Looking down at the little breaded ball on a stick quizzically before taking a bite. 

" Not really, " Takumi replies before eating himself. 

It's spicy and warm. There's a faint fishy flavor. So much fish and strange spices. 

Takumi looks out into the sea almost sadly when he must think that Leo isn't looking. 

They both stare out into the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!  
> Was the burn getting to fast in the previous chapter? I don't know but they're slowing down now a bit. 
> 
> @Tavitay on Twiiter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my Fire Emblem Fates fanfic fanfiction. This was a one shot and now its a full blown Au so I guess there will be more chapters. I wrote this for Leokumi week and they barely talk to each other but that'll change soon.


End file.
